This Rose Has Thorns
by jenimik
Summary: Randy has been forced in debt to Sheamus for years. Is there anyway out for him? Sheamus/Randy, Reigns/Randy maybe others
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about wrestling mentioned in story.**_

_**Warnings: Maybe dark themes, MxM relationships (Maybe others), Violence, Language**_

_**This Rose Has Thorns**_

Randy groaned as he slowly woke up in a familiar bed but not his own. His back still stung from the new welts that were on it. He got up, hearing clanking, looked down and noticed the shackle around his one ankle.

"Damnit," he muttered to himself, "he left me chained. Well at least I can get to the bathroom this time."

He stopped at the intercom on the wall and pushed the speaker button, "Sheamus, get up here and unlock me, you ass," he growled into it. He went into the bathroom and got into the shower.

As he put his forearm on the wall, letting his head rest on his forearm as warm water soothed his back from the light whippings he got last night. His started to think back to when all this started five years ago….

_**5 years ago**_

Sheamus and he went to the same business college and only had a couple of months before they graduated when Randy's life went to hell. Sheamus was all set in his dad's company and had already started to take over while Randy was just getting his advertising company up and running when his world came crashing down.

It happened without him even knowing it. His dad had gambled all the family money away and now they were totally broke. Not knowing what else to do and knowing he had to support his family now, he went to his supposedly best friend, Sheamus. He knew that Sheamus had feelings for him; he just hadn't realized how deep those feelings ran.

He had gone to Sheamus, told him about his problem and was surprised when Sheamus readily agreed to pay off all of his family's debts and help Randy start his business that he told Sheamus he would do whatever he had to. So, there was nothing he could say when Sheamus had told him that he was now Sheamus's sex slave.

What Randy had not known was what he was agreeing to at the time. When Randy went to Sheamus the first time, he promised Randy that he would be a payed up within a couple of years. So Randy started being Sheamus's sex slave. Soon all their friends and families thought that they were lovers. This didn't bother Sheamus, he had been in love with Randy for years but Randy only considered Sheamus a good friend and benefactor.

The first couple of times with Sheamus, Randy thought he would be ok with the arrangement, but Sheamus had other ideas. He was easy on Randy at first but, as the meeting times went on, he showed Randy more and more of his sadistic side or dominate side. He had many years of fantasies of what he wanted to do with Randy and he was going to play them all out. He had found ways of prolonging the payments, or adding payments on just to keeps the deal going. He even went as far as buying most of the stock in Randy's company so that he could prolong the deal. He wanted to keep Randy in his life so much; he would've sold his soul to the devil if he had to.

_**Present Time**_

Randy still stood in the shower when he heard the shower curtain opening up. He felt his ankle being released and felt relief. He jumped a little when he felt a damp washcloth gently being rubbed up and down on soothing his back even more. He looked behind him, giving Sheamus a small smile and said, "Thank you. That actually feels good."

Sheamus said, "You're welcome."

Sheamus finished washing Randy's back and gently turned him around to help with cleaning him off. Randy slightly moaned as he felt the washcloth gently rub over his body. Even though he had his own sexual kinks, he really wasn't into the same things that Sheamus was, but because he owed Sheamus he let him have his way. So he knew that this gentle treatment was Sheamus's way of apologizing for the night before. He also knew how much Sheamus loved him but he didn't feel the same. In fact he had been with Sheamus for so long he didn't know if he could love or fall in love with anyone without wondering if they had ulterior motives.

Once they finished showering, dressing, and eating, Sheamus and Randy would go their separate ways with Sheamus saying he would see Randy next month, and Randy agreeing.

_**Please Review….**_


	2. Chapter 2

Randy walked into his building and took the elevator up to his offices, his back was still sore and he hadn't really slept the night before. That's why he was glad he only had to make his payments once a month to Sheamus, it gave his body time to heal and he had a few days that he moved and walked normal.

He didn't mind it rough once in a while but with Sheamus, that's all he seemed to want. Randy was also glad him and Sheamus weren't really a couple. Although he knew how Sheamus felt Randy never had any feelings but friendship toward Sheamus.

The elevator door opened on his floor and Randy stepped out. He walked by Sheamus's office, glad to see that he wasn't there and went to his own office. As he got to his door he heard someone say "Mr. Orton". He turned to see a young man a little shorter than he was, his long hair pulled back in a pony tail, a slight scruffy beard, wearing leather pants, a dress shirt and boots walking towards him.

Randy stared at the man as he got closer; he wasn't bad-looking Randy thought. "What can I do for you?" Randy asked when the young man caught up to him.

The younger man held his hand out and said, "I'm your new copywriter, Roman Reigns."

Randy read the cockiness, arrogance, self-confidence in the younger man, and giving a smirk said, "Well Mr. Reigns nice to meet you. Just remember I expect the best. Anyone who doesn't give me their best gets fired." Randy then turned walked into his office and shut the door.

Roman watched Randy walk into his office and licked his lips. He had heard that his boss was "sex on legs" and he agreed. He turned heading back to his own office deciding to make Randy his.

Randy thinking that Roman just might be the fuck he needs. '**If he's good enough, I just might let him f…. me back',** he thought as he started to rummage through his work papers.

Sheamus entered Randy's office without Randy hearing him and locked the door. The next thing Randy knew was him being shoved against his desk and his pants being yanked down from behind.

"Sheamus," Randy managed to grunt out as he looked behind him, "What are you doing? I already paid for this month."

"I'm changing the agreement," Sheamus stated as he thrusted into Randy without warning causing Randy to yelp in pain. "From now on, I will take payment when, wherever and as many times I want until you have repaid me," Sheamus continued as he mercilessly pounded into Randy.

Randy knew he couldn't argue with Sheamus. When he swallowed his pride and asked Sheamus for help five years ago, he knew what he was getting himself into. He was now Sheamus's sex slave for as long as Sheamus wanted or he would lose everything.

Sheamus pushed one more time in Randy and came filling Randy's hole. He roughly pulled out, cleaned and tucked himself back in. "I'm sorry I was so rough with you Randy. I love and have always loved you. Just remember you are my sex slave and I control your life until you debts are paid," he said as he left Randy on the office floor.

Randy slowly got off the floor, fixed himself up and pulled himself to his chair. He put his head in his hands and tried to think of a way out of his predicament. If only his father hadn't gambled all their family money away, Randy wouldn't have had to gone to Sheamus.

Randy knew that Sheamus would write up the new contract just so he could keep Randy and Randy would have to sign it. He once thought he could live a normal, happy life while paying Sheamus off. Now he realized that Sheamus would never allow that and just keep backing him into a corner.*********

When Sheamus stalked out of Randy's office he didn't see the other man standing by watching him. Roman, out of simple curiosity, after Sheamus had returned to his own office, peaked in on Randy. He watched while he started to fume as Randy slowly moved to his chair. It wasn't hard for Roman to imagine what just happened, but he didn't know why.

He sat down behind his desk and started his report to bosses, but he wasn't sure what they were going to think. Up to now, they were only watching Sheamus, but he didn't know what they were going to do about Randy.

Roman and the people he actually worked for only started watching Sheamus. There was no time limit to get all the information they needed on the man, but with the discovery that there may be someone who is innocent involved He wasn't sure what would happen.

He got up and stood at his window. He had a beautiful view of the skyline, but he didn't notice it. His thoughts were that of Randy, even though he only met the man that morning he knew he was being drawn in. He thought that Randy was arrogant and cold and he had looked in Randy's beautiful blue-grey eyes and saw a lifetime of pain in them. While he was curious on who was responsible for putting that pain and disappointment in them, what he really wanted to do was tear the responsible person apart.

He heard the familiar alert of receiving an email and opened it. He smirked thinking everything was coming together. The rest of the pieces would be in place by the end of the week.

_**Please Review…**_


	3. Chapter 3

After work that night, Roman walked into a small but cozy bar. Looking around he found what he was looking for. There was a man with short blond hair and a pretty brunette woman sitting next to him. Roman smirked and watched them.

The couple was sitting at the bar, drinking their drinks and talking. "He's late," the blond man growled.

The woman rolled her eyes and said, "He'll be here. Give him a few more minutes."

Roman thought he would play with the couple a little, so he walked over and put an arm around the woman's shoulder.

"Hi Steph, thanks for meeting me," he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Get your hands off my wife," the man growled out.

Stephanie glared at Roman and shoved him away saying, "Paul, he's just messing with you."

Roman smiled at the use of his boss' real name. Only Stephanie could get away with using it. He usually went by the name of Hunter.

Paul just grunted and turned his attention to Roman, "I read the report you sent. Why does he have an office in Randy's company?"

Roman cursed to himself, wondering why he had even put that in the report. He didn't want his boss to know that he thought Randy and Sheamus had a relationship. All he knew was that Sheamus had controlling stock in Randy's company; he wanted to be sure of the situation before he said anything.

"Well, he owns most of the stock in the company. Maybe he just wants to keep an eye on his investment," he explained.

"Ok, so we know that Sheamus now runs his dad's shipping company and that he basically owns Randy's company. What we don't know is why he helped Randy or how he got the money too. The shipping company has made Sheamus's family rich, but not enough to buy Randy his company. His dad built that company, so it's not that old of a company to make enough to support two companies. We need to find out where he got the extra money," Paul explained.

Roman nodded and said, "We'll find out. Did you talk to the client? Did he have any other information that could help?"

Paul looked worriedly at Steph. "Well…," he started but Stephanie interrupted him.

"No, he didn't say. In fact the client went directly to dad and wants to remain anonymous. It seems that my dad knows him from when they were in school," she explained.

"Fuck," Roman exclaimed, "We are getting paid, right?"

"Not until the job's done," Steph stated.

"Fuck, damnit. Fine, when's the rest of the team getting here?" he asked. Roman didn't like the idea of waiting to get paid. He liked getting half before and the rest when the job finished. He really didn't need the money; he just liked being paid up front.

"One of them is already in place. He's becoming good friends with Sheamus. The other will be working with you at the company as Randy's assistant. He'll be there on Friday," Paul explained.

Roman just nodded his ok and said "Since we're finished here I'm leaving." Then he stood up and left the bar. It was still early and Roman didn't want to spend it at home. He decided he would go get dinner and then hit a club.

* * *

Randy walked out of the building feeling tired. All he wanted to do was get home, eat and go to bed. Those thoughts crushed when a car pulled in front of him and the window rolled down.

"Hop on in Randy," a smiling Sheamus said as he practically licked his lips looking at Randy.

"Look Sheamus," Randy said irritated, "I was with you a couple of days ago and today you fucked me in my office. I'm sore, tired and hungry I just want to go home. Plus my car's here so I don't need a ride."

"Please, Randy. Go out with me. We'll eat dinner and maybe a club. I'll bring you back for your car. Please. Just as friends. I promise not to do anything," Sheamus begged.

Randy eyed Sheamus wearily, but if Sheamus wanted to hang out as friends then Randy decided he would. He nodded his head and said, "Okay. I'll go since it's just as friends."

They went to the restaurant, sat down and ordered. All during dinner Randy felt happy. They eat and talked about when they were always hanging out together, the trouble they got into as kids and then together as adults. Randy felt like he was getting his best friend back.

They finished eating and Sheamus asked, "So, still feel like going to get a drink with me?"

Randy nodded yes and they paid for their bill. Randy insisted on paying for his meal. He didn't want Sheamus to think this was a date. They left the restaurant and headed for the club.

* * *

When Roman left the meeting with his boss, he went to find something to eat. After eating he drove around until he found this club. Now he was sitting in a darkened corner watching everyone dance and drink. His eyes roamed over the crowded bar when he saw Sheamus and Randy walk in. He watched them thread their way through the bar and smirked. Things were starting to look up.

Sheamus and Randy made their way to the bar and surprisingly found a couple of empty seats. They ordered a couple of drinks and looked around the bar. They were sitting there just watching the dance floor when Randy felt someone staring at him. He looked around, not seeing anyone knew, he went back to talking to Sheamus. Soon, Randy wanted to dance. It had been awhile since he last went dancing, so he got up and said, "I'm going to go dance. Do you want to come with me?"

"Nah, you go and have fun. I'll just sit here and drink," Sheamus said.

Randy nodded and headed for the dance floor. He let the music move him. As he moved to the beat, he felt a pair of hands grab his waist. He slapped the hands off him and whipped around ready to either it or yell at the person who touched him. When he turned around he froze at the site of who it was.

Roman smirked and asked, "Do you want to dance? Or are you with someone who will get jealous?" His smirk widened when he saw color rising to Randy's cheeks.

Randy felt his cheeks redden as he nervously turned to see if he was watching. Sighing gratefully when he wasn't, Randy turned back to Roman still blushing and stuttered out an answer. "I-I'm here with Sh-Shamus but we're not d-dating," he managed to finally stammer out. He looked into milk chocolate eyes wondering why he felt nervous and tongue-tied around the man.

Roman smirked opening his arms in an invitation and the two started dancing. Little did they know that cold blue eyes stared at them and had watched the scene.

Sheamus stared at them with anger and jealousy brewing inside him. He stood up to go get Randy when his hand brushed his pants pocket reminding him of the packet he had put in there. He smirked evilly and grabbed Randy's drink to pour a powdery substance into it. He slowly swirled the drink to mix the powder in and waited for Randy to come back.

Randy was having the time of his life. He had finally reconnected with his best friend and now he was dancing with an extremely sexy man. All too soon the song ended and Randy said apologetically, "Well, I should get back to Sheamus. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you," Roman said and watched Randy walk back to Sheamus. He had seen Sheamus look over at them after the song ended and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Randy got back to the bar and smiled at Sheamus. He sat down and reached for his drink.

Sheamus watched him with an evil glint in his eyes. "So did ya have a good time?" he asked as he watched Randy drink.

"Yeah," Randy said smiling, "but I'm tired. Can we leave?" Randy could feel the alcohol hitting him and felt a little dizzy when he stood back up to leave.

"Sure we can leave. Are you ok?" Sheamus asked acting concerned for his friend.

"Yeah, I just want to go home," he said. Sheamus and he headed out when Randy felt more dizziness and started swaying. Sheamus automatically put an arm around Randy when Randy's world suddenly went black.

_Please Review…._


	4. Chapter 4

As Sheamus drove to his house, he gave the sleeping Randy a quick glance and smiled. He couldn't wait until he got him home and up into his bed. Looking back towards the road, his smile turned into a smirk as he imagined what he was going to do to Randy once they reached his house. Suddenly, he frowned as he remembered that he had a house guest and might not be able to do the things he wanted. His met his guest about a month ago during a supposed business deal. The man and Sheamus had gotten along well and when Sheamus discovered that the man had nowhere to stay, so Sheamus invited him to stay at his house until they finished the deal.

Sheamus pulled up to his house and was happy to see that all the lights but the front porch were out. That meant his guest had gone to sleep and wouldn't ask why Sheamus was carrying Randy to his bedroom. He got out of the car and walked to the passenger side so he could grab Randy. He opened the door and lifted the man out carefully so he wouldn't wake him up. He carried him into the house and went straight to his bedroom with hardly making a sound.

He walked into his bedroom with his bundle and laid Randy gently on the bed. Sheamus started his plan by removing all Randy's clothes as carefully as possible, so not to wake the man. As he straightened up, he smiled down at Randy, thinking how much he wanted the younger man to be his. Suddenly as quickly as the smile lit his face, it was gone replaced by a glare and a frown as he remembered Randy telling him that he was only a friend. He stared at him for another minute and then smirking again turned around to gather the items he would need for his plan. He opened his large walk in closet and went to the back of it where he kept his toys in a big gym bag. Finding the bag, he opened it, grabbing a set of handcuffs, a chain with a clasp at one end, and then he saw some hemp rope. He smirked menacingly and grabbed the rope. He felt the rope with his fingers happy that it was rather rough because he hadn't taken care of it to make it softer. He left the closet and walked back to the bed.

He stood by the bed looking down at Randy, making sure he was still asleep. Finally, he started to carefully move Randy to where he wanted him and his hands above his head, locking his wrists in the handcuffs. Then he took the chain, clasped it to the cuffs and wrapped the rest of the chain tightly around the headboard stretching Randy's arms up even more. When he was satisfied with the tightness, he went to work on Randy's legs. He bent his feet until the ankles touched the back of his thighs and then tied them there with the rope, making sure the rope was nice and tight. He stood back and stared at the delicious feast spread out before him. From where he stood, Sheamus had a great view of Randy's tight, puckered hole and couldn't wait to pound into it. His eyes traveled up a little to Randy's now limp cock and imagined watching it twitch and jerk, while spraying cum all over the hot tone body as he pounded Randy into the mattress.

He shook his head at his thoughts and decided to sit at his desk to wait for Randy to wake up. As he walked to his desk, he stopped and decided to get a drink first so he went to the small liqueur cabinet by his desk and took out a glass and a bottle of whiskey. He would have much preferred a good, stout beer, but he didn't want to risk Randy waking up before he got back to the room. Sheamus wanted to see Randy's reaction when he realized he couldn't move and was trapped.

As he sat down in his chair, he put the glass on the desk and poured the whiskey in it. Suddenly, he thought of something that would make him feel even better, so he opened a desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of pills. He took a couple of pills and washed them down with the whiskey. He refilled the cup and kept drinking. Half way through his third glass he started feeling real good, and he saw a happy time where Randy would scream his name in pleasure and love while he fucked him into oblivion. He was drifting deeper into the illusions of his mind, when he was suddenly brought back to reality by the deep, loud grunts coming from the bed. His eyes snapped to the bed as Randy started to wake up.

Randy grunted as he woke up with a pounding headache. Slowly he opened his eyes only to squeeze them shut when nausea and dizziness hit him. He tried to rub his eyes with his hands but they wouldn't move. Forcing his eyes open through the pounding headache, nausea and dizziness he nervously looked around. The first thing he noticed was that his hand were cuffed and chained above his head, now he was getting scared. His eyes roamed down his body and he realized he was naked. Still looking down, he started to shake in fear when he saw how his legs were bent and tied. He quickly looked around to see if he recognized where he was. The room was almost totally dark except for a soft glow of light coming from the side of the room opposite the door. Randy's mind was still clouded with pain from the headache he had, so he looked toward the light to see if anyone was there. As his eyes became more focused he saw someone sitting at a desk. Recognition hit him hard and his gasped. He should have known where he was and as he stared in confusion at the person, he said, "Sheamus."

Sheamus stared at Randy with an evil smirk on his face. "So you're finally awake," he said as he stood up and walked towards the bed, stripping while doing so.

_Please Review…._


End file.
